Breaking apart
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: AU What if Slade ensured that Terra would serve him by cloning her? And how would it affect her and her relationship with the other Titans? The 2 Oc's are mine.


Breaking apart

The power flowed beneath her like blood in her veins as she stared at her glowing hand. She closed her eyes after she had laid her eyes on the shape-shifter's anticipated expression.

'It's your choice' he had said.

"Don't do it, Terra!" 5 other voices shouted indistinctly at the same time.

And she realized that they were still having doubts – they would never trust her the same way.

After all, they all had their weapons drawn, waiting for her to drop the pillar upon Beast Boy – the pillar she formed on her own will.

A smirk formed on her face and Beast Boy's face revealed fear, realizing that he couldn't reach out to her.

"You never know when to give up, do you? Then I guess I have to make you," she sneered before she lowered her hand.

"Terra!"

"No!"

Their horrified shouts were music to her ears as the pillar shot downwards, before Terra realized that they had shot out their attacks at her at the same time.

Beast Boy braced for the impact and closed his eyes. He felt the ground rumble under him before suddenly it caved in and collapsed, dropping him into a dark bottomless pit.

He felt a huge explosion occurring above him before his eyes opened wide, seeing Terra's determined face staring at him before she formed a protective shield around them.

And then a horrible crash rang his ears before he passed out.

Meanwhile in Slade's lair, the smoke of the explosion began to thin out.

"What?" Robin's eyes couldn't believe to see that Terra and Beast Boy had vanished. "Slade! Where is she?" the leader asked angrily.

Slade took a step back. "All I can tell you is that you failed to save your friend," he spoke and the team focused their attention on him.

"No! Terra hasn't killed him…but we won't give her any chances anymore. She is now our enemy…and the next time we meet…I will make sure she will pay for her crime," Robin declared before lashing out at Slade.

The masked villain caught the fist before turning on a switch that revealed a timer on the large screen on the wall. "I would not make any wrong move now, Robin," Slade said in triumph and Robin narrowed his eyes at his arch-nemesis before nodding towards his team.

Robin turned around and along with his team, escaped the lair that was about to explode, unknown that Terra's lifeless body had been behind Slade.

Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened and he was surprised to find himself on a bed other than his own – in a room other than his own. "Robin? Please tell me we are on vacation," he mumbled, holding his head that still felt heavy.

"I'm sorry," came a voice and the shape-shifter spun around, hearing Terra's voice.

"Terra? W-what happened?" not sure how he felt, seeing his crush that just tried to kill him standing in front of him.

"Slade…he tricked you. He tricked all of us. That girl that tried to kill you – it wasn't me!"

"What? Terra…I saw you," he cried, hurt obvious in his voice as his brows furrowed.

"That wasn't me! Ever since I ran away when we first met…I have been staying clear of Slade. Until one day, I was cruising through the city and saw you on the news…along with myself," she said and her eyes shut.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could he even trust her words? "Where are we?" he asked, his voice having a hard edge to it.

"In a hotel on the outskirts of Jump City."

Jump City – so he could still get to his team…and tell them about Slade's plan.

"Then let's go! Robin is probably worried sick," Beast Boy cried excitedly and jumped from the bed before Terra held him back. "Terra, we have to-"

He stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Slade would have won anyways – because he made a clone of me. Now your friends are looking for me so they can kill me. I'm nothing but a traitor to them."

"But you saved me!" the shape-shifter retorted.

"Could you believe that after seeing the complete opposite just moments ago? I can't go back. I'm so sorry," the blonde-haired girl sobbed, her hands clenched to fists. "Please go! Go and tell them that you managed to survive my attack."

With that she cried into her hands, waiting for him to leave. Beast Boy hated to see her crying – no matter what mistakes she did, she didn't deserve to be treated this way.

He removed her hands from her face and she looked at him in surprise, as her tears continued to stream down her face. "Then let's hide together, ok?" he murmured before giving her a smile.

She closed her eyes, refusing to let him sacrifice himself for her. "No! You can't just-"

She never finished her sentence because the shape-shifter decided to silence her with a kiss. "Beast Boy?" she asked confused, pulling away eventually. "But I have to run…and find someplace to crash in. You can't do this! You have friends."

"Then I guess we have to look for one together. You're one of my friends after all," he smiled at her and Terra felt a strange feeling spread through her.

And when she felt his lips upon hers once again, she realized that this was how trust felt before she let herself be immersed in that feeling.

It was 11:00 when she heard the whispered hush of the shape-shifter and she groggily sat up, the blankets slipping slightly from her body.

"Terra! Rise and shine!"

"What is it?" she asked annoyed before he gave her a confused look.

"Don't tell me you forgot that you're a wanted girl already," he asked and chuckled afterwards.

"What's so funny?" she said before she realized that her upper body was completely bare and she quickly covered herself with the blanket that had slipped beneath her waist. "Beast Boy!?" she shouted angrily, realizing why she was bare.

"Don't worry. I didn't go anywhere below the waist. That was still private property," he smirked and the girl's face turned into a tomato. "Can we go now? I don't think you want to stay here until they find you."

She lowered her eyes, before a small smile appeared on her face. "Let's hit the road!"

"And what happened to your team?"

Beast Boy broke out of his thoughts, seeing his daughter staring expectantly at him. "I…haven't really seen them ever since."

She had blonde, short hair and wore black shorts with a dark blue, sleeveless shirt. "Do you…ever miss them?"

The shape-shifter lowered his gaze, his teammates' faces flashing before his eyes.

"I guess that's a 'yes,'" came another, deeper voice and Beast Boy came face to face with his younger son.

He also had blonde hair but his skin had a greenish tint to it, his ears were pointed and he had fangs like his father and his ice blue eyes were very calculating, up to a point where Beast Boy had once a nightmare even. He wore a dark red T-shirt above a black shirt and wore fitting black pants, a silver chain hanging loosely from it. "And did they ever find out about the clone?"

Beast Boy looked up to his son's face, realizing that he couldn't possibly answer this question.

"Mark! Tiana! Dinner's ready."

The two kids went into the kitchen upon their mother calling them but not before Tiana shot one final glance at her father.

The two kids went to sleep after lunch, having gotten used to New York's heavy and noisy traffic.

"Why do you think dad didn't answer?" Tiana asked her brother with curiosity, realizing that it wasn't her dad's nature to be so quiet.

"Because his team is stupid," Mark answered with hint of anger. "But they will change their minds. Trust me."

Terra slowly woke from her restless sleep, having gotten thirsty and went to the kitchen but stopped before her children's room. She missed them, having not seen them for most of the day since she was too occupied with her work at the coffee shop. She slowly opened the door…and stared at the empty beds that were on either side of the room.

"Beast Boy!"

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tiana asked unsurely as they walked on the streets of a city they believe to be Jump City. "I mean what if we're in the wrong city?"

"Will this prove that we're in the right place?" Mark asked, pointing to a large T-shaped tower in the distance.

"And we have to walk all this way to the Tower?" she cried in disbelief.

And in that moment, a giant hulk by the name of Mammoth rammed full-force against the young boy, causing him to tumble across the floor before he caught himself, getting back onto his feet.

"Oh, I'm so not sorry for that 'cause I was in a hurry," Mammoth laughed, carrying a suitcase under his bulky arm.

"Well, you should be," Mark said before his blue eyes glowed yellow, causing the ground in front of the HIVE member to lift a bit.

Mammoth tumbled to the ground, losing the suitcase but he quickly got to his feet and reached out for it once again, only for a green lion to slam against him, sending him back onto the ground. "What? I thought you left those losers?"

Mark suddenly realized that he was talking about his father and he growled in anger.

"That's it! Teach him a lesson!" Tiana cheered for her brother as 4 certain heroes looked on in awe as one kid managed to take out the strongest member of the HIVE.

"Behind you!" Raven cried, as a ray of pink magic shot out around her.

Tiana spun around before her skin hardened, causing her to become petrified. The pink rays easily sliced through her a few times before her stony remains rolled onto the ground.

"No!" Starfire cried before she lashed out at the pink-haired witch.

Robin was about to tell his team to aid Starfire when he saw the rocky remains of the girl slowly rolling back together before they fused. And in mere moments the girl's statue was back in shape before she returned to flesh and bone again.

"I have to tell you I'm quite sturdy," the girl smirked before she lashed out, her hardened fist catching the girl in her jaw.

Mark joined his sister before his glance was directed towards the Teen Titans. "We want to join your team."

"What?" Raven said in disbelief.

"We want to be Teen Titans!" Tiana said this time.

Movement caught the siblings' eyes as both Mammoth and Jinx attacked at the same time.

Mark turned into a winged dinosaur and Tiana jumped on its back as he took off, escaping the pink rays of destruction. Tiana turned to stone once more and jumped off, her control over rocks enabling her the skill of flight as she charged at the pink witch. But Jinx was fast and managed to evade. Mark came up behind his sister but Mammoth was already headed for him. The boy turned into a gorilla and grabbed his sister's arm before swinging her in a circle, slamming both Mammoth and Jinx to the ground, her leg breaking in the process.

Titana's leg began assembling not long after before she turned back to her usual self. Mark also reverted back and stepped up to the heroes, his eyes resting on the blue bird imprinted on black fabric of the leader of the group. "So?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I…have to say that you guys…were impressive. Where are you from?" the former Robin - now Nightwing asked.

"Where we come from doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that if you trust us," Mark said, his eyes narrowing.

"Trust you?" he asked, taken off-guard by that straight- forwardness.

"We know that the ones that become Titans…managed to gain your trust and you trust them in return," Tiana joined in.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, feeling a strange familiarity towards them. "The way you talk – the way you look – your powers – it's like you were already part of this team."

Their eyes showed seriousness…and a hint of hurt at Raven's words.

"You should know," Mark said.

Unknown to them, Beast Boy and Terra hid behind a car, close enough to be in hearing range.

"But why do you want to join?" Cyborg asked and both turned to him.

"We want to join for truth, justice…" both said before footsteps sounded behind them.

"But you can scratch pizza for dinner," Terra said angrily and both kids looked in sadness and surprise at their parents.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Terra cried angrily.

"Please, just listen-"Tiana begged when another voice beat her to it.

"Congratulations."

Both children turned around to be presented with two yellow communicators.

The slowly took them from Nightwing and Starfire's hands before they turned around and held them out towards Beast Boy and Terra.

"What?"

"You…don't want them?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"We just wanted to prove your innocence."

"We wanted to prove…that you two are the most trustworthy people there are," Mark said before suddenly both kids were wrapped in tight hugs as their mother cried tears of happiness.

"You…shouldn't have…" she sobbed, holding her daughter close.

"But we want to," Nightwing said and the parents were rewarded with a smile from their former team.

Unknown to all of them, Tiana and Mark secretly high-fived each other, still being embraced by their parents – no Titans.


End file.
